new_walking_deadfandomcom-20200215-history
The Walking Dead Video Game
For the other video games in The Walking Dead universe, see Video Game. The Walking Dead Video Game is an episodic video game that takes place within Robert Kirkman's, The Walking Dead graphic novel series. The game was developed by "Telltale Games". The game can be played on the following platforms: PlayStation Network Xbox Live Arcade Microsoft Windows Mac OS X iOS Telltale released "The Walking Dead" (Season 1) in five episodes beginning in spring of 2012.The first episode of the adventure game debuted on April 24, 2012, for PC, Mac, and The PlayStation Network, on April 27, for Xbox Live Arcade, and on July 26th, for the iOS. Due to the late release of the game for iOS, episode 2 became available for download on August 29th. Kirkman has said that, unlike typical zombie games such as Left 4 Dead, it focuses more on characterization and emotion than action. It is also the first game from Telltale to use the PlayStation Move. It is a point-and-click horror adventure, focusing on problem-solving rather than combat. Season 2 was confirmed to be planned by Telltale Games in July 2012.Later on, they have now pushed the release date towards around autumn 2013. Plot There are five episodes to the story which focuses on Lee Everett, an original character created specifically for the video game. Season 1 "Episode 1: A New Day" For the complete plot synopsis, see A New Day. Episode 1: A New Day - April 24th, 2012 (PC, Mac, and PSN), April 27, 2012 (Xbox Live Arcade), July 26, 2012 (iOS) Introduction - The Long Ride Home Chapter 1 - Out of the Frying Pan Chapter 2 - Adventures in Babysitting Chapter 3 - In Your Charge Chapter 4 - Rock and a Hard Place Chapter 5 - It's Just One Bullet Chapter 6 - Hey, Bud Chapter 7 - Two Enter, One Leaves Chapter 8 - Everything's Going to be Okay "Episode 2: Starved for Help" For the complete plot synopsis, see Starved For Help. Episode 2: Starved for Help - June 27th, 2012 (Xbox Live Arcade) June 29th, 2012 (PC, Mac, PSN) August 29, 2012 (iOS) Chapter 1 - Going Hungry Chapter 2 - Conversation Killer Chapter 3 - Thank you for Shopping at Save Lots Chapter 4 - Guess Who's Coming to Dinner Chapter 5 - Too Much Salt Will Kill You Chapter 6 - Taking Charlotte Chapter 7 - You Fight Like A Dairy Farmer Chapter 8 - It's Not Stealing If You Need It "Episode 3: Long Road Ahead" For the complete plot synopsis, see Long Road Ahead. Episode 3:Long Road Ahead - August 28th, 2012 (PSN) August 29th, 2012 (Xbox Live Arcade, Mac, PC) October 18, 2012 (iOS) Chapter 1 - Goodbye, She Quietly Says Chapter 2 - Bad Blood Chapter 3 - Hit The Road Chapter 4 - What Now? Chapter 5 - Handle It Chapter 6 - Unexpected Delay Chapter 7 - Look Behind You Chapter 8 - Lend Me Your Ears "Episode 4: Around Every Corner" For the complete plot synopsis, see Around Every Corner. Episode 4: Around Every Corner - October 9th, 2012 North America (PSN), October 10th, 2012 (Xbox Live Arcade, PC and Mac), October 17th, 2012 everywhere (PSN) Chapter 1 - Georgia's First City Chapter 2 - Down By The River Chapter 3 - Support Group Chapter 4 - Bedside Manor Chapter 5 - Georgia's Last City Chapter 6 - For Whom The Bell Tolls Chapter 7 - The Morning After Chapter 8 - Penultimate "Episode 5: No Time Left" For the complete plot synopsis, see No Time Left. Episode 5: No Time Left - November 2012 Chapter 1 - Into The Fire Chapter 2 - Twice Sky Chapter 3 - There Ain't No Way Chapter 4 - Mercy Chapter 5 - The Marsh House Chapter 6 - What's In The Bag? Chapter 7 - Stay Close To Me Chapter 8 - What Remains Season 2 Telltale Games has confirmed to be working on Season 2 of the Walking Dead video game.Which characters will appear, and what the storyline will be has yet to be announced. TellTale Games has confirmed they are working on a Fall 2013 release for Season 2. Cast Season 1 Credited Voice Actors (In order of introduction) Dave Fennoy as Lee Everett Ep.1-5 Mark Barbolak as Police Officer Ep.1 Rebecca Schweitzer as Diana Ep.1&5 Melissa Hutchison as Clementine Ep.1-5 Peter Edward Mussad as Shawn Greene Ep.1 Brian R. Davis as Chet Ep.1 Jacob Battersby as Andre Mitchell Ep.1 Chuck Kourouklis as Hershel Greene Ep.1 Gavin Hammon as Kenny Ep.1-5 Cissy Jones as Katjaa Ep.1-3 - Jolene Ep.2 and Brie Ep.4 Max Kaufman as Kenny Jr. Ep.1-3 Nick Herman as Glenn Ep.1 NicoleVigil as Carley Ep.1-3 Nikki Rapp as Lilly Ep.1-3 Terence McGovern as Larry Ep.1&2 Sam Joan as Doug Ep.1-3 Brett Pels as Irene Ep.1 Ruby Butterfield as Steve Ep.1 - Travis Ep.2 and Boyd Ep.4 Mark Middleton as Mark Ep.2 Kevin Burns as David Parker Ep.2 Trevor Hoffmann as Ben Paul Ep.2-5 Adam John Harrington as Andrew St. John Ep.2 Brian Sommer as Danny St. John Ep.2 Maxwell Zorbel as Bandit 1 Ep.2-3 Jeanie Kelsey as Brenda St. John Ep.2 Jolie Menzel as Beatrice Ep.3 Terence McGovern as Gary Ep.3 Roger Jackson as Charles Ep.3-4 - Stranger Ep.3-4 (Radio Voice Only) and Dr. Logan Ep.4 Mara Junot as Christa Ep.3-5 and Anna Correa Ep.4 Owen Thomas as Omid Ep.3-5 Erin Ashe as Molly Ep.4 Butch Eagle as Vernon Ep.4 Jason Victor as Clive Ep.4 Anthony Lam as Stranger Ep.5 Season 2 To Be Announced... Marketing On February 15, 2012, Telltale announced the launch of "Playing Dead," a behind-the-scenes online talk show including guests like "The Walking Dead" creator, Robert Kirkman, and story consultant and "The Book of Eli" writer Gary Whitta. It was announced that the game would be available in disc format on December 4th, 2012, and that Episode 5 would be released alongside it. System Requirements PC System Requirements Minimum:'''OS: XP Service Pack 3 / Vista / Windows 7 Processor: 2.0 GHz Pentium 4 or equivalent Memory: 3 GB RAM Hard Disk Space: 2 GB Space Free Video Card: ATI or NVidia card w/ 512 MB RAM (Not recommended for Intel integrated graphics) DirectX®: Direct X 9.0c Sound: Direct X 9.0c sound device '''Recommended: OS: XP Service Pack 3 / Vista / Windows 7 Processor: Core 2 Duo 2GHz or equivalent Memory: 3 GB RAM Hard Disk Space: 2 GB Space Free Video Card: ATI or NVidia card w/ 1024 MB RAM (Not recommended for Intel integrated graphics) DirectX®: Direct X 9.0c Sound: Direct X 9.0c sound device Mac System Requirements Minimum: OS: Snow Leopard (10.6.X) Processor: 2.3 Ghz Intel Memory: 4 GB RAM Hard Disk Space: 2 GB Space Free Video Card: 512 MB NVidia or ATI graphics card Additional: Not recommended for Intel integrated graphics or Mac Minis or early-generation MacBooks Recommended: OS: Snow Leopard (10.6.X) Processor: Core 2 Duo 2GHz Memory: 4 GB RAM Hard Disk Space: 2 GB Space Free Video Card: 1024 MB NVidia or ATI graphics card Additional: Not recommended for Intel integrated graphics or Mac Minis or early-generation MacBooks Awards This is a list of awards that The Walking Dead: Season 1 has been nominated for or received. Game of the Year (Geek Badge) - Winner Game of the Year (The Jimquisition) - Winner Game of the Year (Spike - VGA 2012) - Winner Game of the Year (Destructoid - Best of 2012 Awards) - Winner Game of the Year (Yahoo! Games - Best of 2012 Awards) - Winner Game of the Year (Cheat Code Central) - Winner Game of the Year (The Married Gamers) - Winner Game of the Year (Wired.com - Best Games of 2012) - Winner Game of the Year (God is a Geek) - Winner Game of the Year (TheGamersHub Awards 2012) - Winner Game of the Year (Official Xbox Magazine - Game of the Year 2012 Awards) - Winner Game of the Year (GamesRadar) - Winner Game of the Year (Gamezebo) - Winner Best Downloadable Game (GameMasters GJS) - Runner Up Best Downloadable Game (Spike - VGA 2012) - Winner Best Downloadable Game (Machinima - Inside Gaming Awards 2012) - Winner Best Downloadable Game (Cheat Code Central) - Winner Best Downloadable Game (X-Play - Best of 2012 Awards) - Winner Best Downloadable Game (Yahoo! Games - Best of 2012 Awards) - Winner Indie/Downloadable Game Of The Year - Reader’s Choice (Kotaku Awards 2012) - Winner Best Adventure Game (GameSpy - Best of E3 2012) - Winner Best Adventure Game (Gamezebo - Best of 2012) - Winner Best Overall Adventure Game (IGN - 2012 Game of the Year) - No Time Left - Winner Best PC Adventure Game (IGN - 2012 Game of the Year) - Winner Best Writing (X-Play - Best of 2012 Awards) - Winner Best Writing of the Year (PC Gamer - Game of the Year Awards 2012) - Winner Best Story (GameTrailers - Game of the Year Awards 2012) - Winner Best Story (GameCentral Video Game Mini-Awards – The Best of 2012) - Winner Best Overall Story (IGN - 2012 Game of the Year) - No Time Left - Winner Best Xbox 360 Story (IGN - 2012 Game of the Year) - No Time Left - Winner Best Horror Game of 2012 (Gamezebo - Best of 2012) - Winner Best Adapted Video Game (Spike - VGA 2012) - Winner Best Licensed Game (Cheat Code Central) - Winner Best Single Player Game (God is a Geek) - Winner Best Xbox Live Arcade Game (IGN - 2012 Game of the Year) - No Time Left - Winner Best Multiplatform Game (Destructoid - Best of 2012 Awards) - Winner Best PC Game (Gamezebo - Best of 2012) - Winner PC Game Of The Year - Editor’s Pick (Kotaku Awards 2012) - Winner Best Performance by a Human Female (Spike - VGA 2012) - Melissa Hutchison (Clementine) - Winner Best Character Design (Machinima - Inside Gaming Awards 2012) - Lee Everett - Winner Best Male Character (Cheat Code Central) - Lee Everett - Winner Best Female Character (Cheat Code Central) - Clementine - Winner Community Choice (Destructoid - Best of 2012 Awards) - Winner Studio of The Year (Spike - VGA 2012) - Telltale Games - Winner Top Video Games of 2012 (E! Online) - Winner Best Performance by a Human Male (Spike - VGA 2012) - Dave Fennoy (Lee Everett) Best Narrative (Machinima - Inside Gaming Awards 2012) Best Overall Game (IGN - 2012 Game of the Year) Best Overall Sound (IGN - 2012 Game of the Year) Best Overall Game (IGN E3 2012) - Starved For Help Best PC Game (IGN E3 2012) - Starved For Help Best Xbox 360 Game (IGN E3 2012) - Starved For Help Best PS3 Game (IGN E3 2012) - Starved For Help Biggest Surprise (IGN E3 2012) - Starved For Help Game of the Year (PC Gamer) Game of the Year (Gamespot) Game of the Year (Machinima - Inside Gaming Awards 2012) Trivia Clementine's character was developed before Lee's because the designers wanted a "character that would act as a moral compass for the main character as he progressed through the game." Clementine's brother was one of the original ideas for the main character, but was eventually axed due to the pre-existing relationship between the two. Oddly, all eight determinant characters (Chet, Danny St. John, Andrew St. John, Gary, Drew, Kenny Jr., the Stranger, and Lee), are all male, leaving no female's status available for the player to choose. (This is not counting Doug, Carley or Ben, as they all end up dead no matter what, whereas the eight above's status is completely up the player's actions.) The Walking Dead has won over more than 80 Game of the Year Awards. There was a pre-order contest for The Walking Dead Video Game in which four randomly selected players who pre-ordered the game were selected to be transformed into the game as zombies, while one player won the grand prize of being transformed into a character in the game, dying, and coming back as a zombie. The four zombies appear in Episode 5 as Lee makes his way to The Marsh House and the grand prize winner was Brie Rosenholm, who the character Brie was based on. Brie appears in Episode 4 and then again in Episode 5 as a zombie. In a interview with Gavin Hammon, the voice of Kenny, it was revealed that a scene was planned in which Lilly would appear with the RV again after her original departure, but it was never made.